Fairy Tale
by White Sphynx
Summary: -Kyu and Bunny Ming- Kyuhyun pergi ke sebuah taman yang baru saja dibangun di dekat rumahnya, di taman itu ada sebuah portal yang terhubung dengan dunia lain. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka keputusannya membantu seorang anak membuat dia terjebak di dunia asing bersama dengan gadis kelinci yang manis.


Title: Tale before You Sleep

Author: Kucing Liar (Sphynxw)

Main cast:

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Length: one chap end (setiap chap tidak berhubungan)

Genre: adventure, romance, friendship, and more.

Rate: T

Pair: KyuMin

WARNING: Boys love

"Hiks... umma aku tidak mau... aku ingin membawa Ming pergi juga... hiks... ummaaa" seorang anak kecil menangis saat sang ibu berusaha menarik tubuh mungilnya menjauhi hewan berbulu putih yang kini menatap anak dan ibu itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyu... sudah umma katakan, kita tinggal di apartemen! Kita tidak bisa membawa kelinci itu!" bentak sang ibu.

"Tapi umma... aku mau Ming ikut kita... ummaaa" anak kecil itu akhirnya pergi bersama sang umma meninggalkan kelinci putih itu di dalam kandangnya yang sempit.

.

.

**'Sphynxw'**

**Tale before You Sleep**

**Chap 1 -Kyu and Bunny Ming-**

.

.

"Kyu... kau mau kemana?" seorang yeoja cantik memanggil namja yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

"Noona.. katakan pada umma dan appa aku aku jalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang baru di bangun, mungkin aku akan pulang sore" Kyuhyun segera menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hhhh... anak itu apa benar dia sudah sembilan belas tahun?" sang noona menghela napas berat melihat tingkah namdosaengnya

.

.

"Wah ramai juga aku kira akan sepi" Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling tempat dia berpijak sekarang, banyak orang yang berniat menghabiskan waktu di taman yang baru di bangun itu.

"Hemm... lebih baik sekarang aku mencari tempat, sebentar lagi tempat ini akan menjadi tempat rekreasi dadakan" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... lebih baik aku duduk santai di bawah pohon" Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju pohon besar yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

"Haaaahhh, bersantai sebentar..." Kyuhyun duduk santai sambil memejamkan matanya, rambutnya yang hitam berkilau itu melambai mengikuti arah angin.

"Unghhh... unnghhh..." mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka saat telinganya menangkap suara aneh.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat namja kecil sedang berusaha mengambil kapal mainannya yang berada di dalam danau, tangan namja kecil itu tidak sampai sama sekali. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dan khawatir melihat hal itu menghampiri namja kecil itu.

"Hei! Bocah, minggir biar aku yang mengambilkan mainan itu! Kau bisa jatuh" dengan segera Kyuhyun menggantikan namja kecil itu untuk mengambil mainan yang sudah mulai agak jauh dari tepi danau.

"Ajushi... hati-hati" namja cilik itu memberi semangat.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku ajushi! Panggil hyung!" seru Kyuhyun cepat. Hei, umurnya tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil ajushi oleh bocah itu!

Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil kapal mainan itu dengan susah payah, tangannya menggapai kapal yang hampir dia dapatkan itu tapi...

"Ukhh hampir sampai" Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ukhh ayolah..." tapi saat Kyuhyun berhasil menggapai ujung kapal itu, seekor kelinci menerobos ke sela tangannya yang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Karena hal itu secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan...

"Byyuuurrr"

"Ajushi..." namja kecil yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang jatuh ke dalam kolam.

'Ck, bocah itu masih saja memanggilku ajushi' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Merasa tubuhnya makin jatuh Kyuhyun mulai bergerak untuk naik ke permukaan, beruntung dia cukup ahli berenang. Tapi saat akan berenang naik, Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya terlilit oleh sesuatu. Kyuhyun mulai panik, kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, dia berusaha naik namun tetap tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun menunduk, mencari tahu benda apa yang kini melilit kakinya hingga dia tidak bisa naik ke permukaan. Tangan Kyuhyun menggapai benda tersebut dan berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari benda itu, tangannya bergerak gelisah saat dia merasa napasnya hampir habis.

Tiba-tiba benda yang melilit kaki Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Kyuhyun masuk makin dalam, benda itu menarik Kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun berusaha berenang naik namun tenaganya tidak cukup apalagi napasnya hampir habis. Pasrah... itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap cahaya yang perlahan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Tangannya menggapai ke arah cahaya, sampai akhirnya matanya menutup.

.

**Tamatkah?**

**Tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mati!**

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Kyuhyun berusaha duduk untuk memudahkan dia menatap sekitarnya.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyunie sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada yeoja yang sekarang sedang bersimpuh di depannya.

"Heumm... nuguya?" yeoja di depannya mengerjap polos, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan dengan bahasa isyarat itu.

"Aku Ming..." jawab yeoja bergigi kelinci itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah yeoja bergigi kelinci itu, dia tampak seperti kelinci yang manis. Maksud Kyuhyun dia benar-benar seperti kelinci lihat gigi itu, lalu mata yang imut, dan telinga kelinci itu, lalu...

'Mwo?' mata Kyuhyun membelalak, 'Te... te... telinga kelinci?' batin kyuhyun tidak percaya.

'Telinga ini apa asli?' Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh telinga kelinci yeoja itu lalu menariknya dengan cukup keras.

"Aghhh... Kyunie jangan ditarik!" bentak yeoja itu dengan wajah marah yang menggemaskan.

"I... itu... asli?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Yeoja yang mengaku bernama Ming itu mengangguk lucu, "Ini telinga Ming" ucap kelinci itu sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Ah... kepalaku pusing" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya lalu kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat dia berbaring tadi.

"Kyunie..." yeoja kelinci itu menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali bangun saat menyadari panggilan yeoja itu, ternyata yeoja itu tahu namanya. Kyuhyun kembali duduk, menatap sang bunny dengan tatapan curiga dan menyelidik.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut, karena dirinya sendiri tidak yakin kalau mereka sebenarnya saling kenal. Dalam ingatan Kyuhyun dia tidak pernah berteman dengan yeoja kelinci itu, yah tidak punya teman setengah kelinci.

"Kyunie lupa padaku?" tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah sedih.

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat dan mencari cara agar yeoja kelinci itu tidak menangis dan meraung keras, apalagi jika orang-orang melihat mereka. Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan?

'Hemm' Kyuhyun menggumam dalam hati, dia berhenti berpikir dan mulai menatap sekeliling.

'Ah... aman ini di dalam hutan, jarang ada orang di hutan...' batin Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas lega. Tapi...

"HAH?" Kyuhyun panik sendiri saat melihat sekitarnya.

Bukankah tadi dia di taman? Kenapa sekarang dia ada di hutan? Kalau pun Kyuhyun selamat pasti dia ada di taman bukan di hutan! Apa Kyuhyun sudah mulai gila? Pertama gadis kelinci lalu hutan, sekarang apa lagi? Apa akan ada ulat raksasa?

"Kyu?" Yeoja kelinci itu menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau? Kau tahu cara keluar dari sini? Aku mau pulang." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tenang, mengingat dia tidak sendirian meski pun dengan yeoja yang tidak bisa dibilang manusia.

"Kyunie mau pulang?" mata Ming kembali berkaca-kaca.

'Hello? Tentu saja aku mau pulang! Apa pertanyaanku kurang jelas' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tentu saja, aku harus segera pulang. Keluargaku bisa khawatir kalau aku tidak kembali" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang, tidak mungkin bukan Kyuhyun menjawab sama persis dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya? Mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampan itu?

"Kyu jangan pergi dulu... hiks... apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Ming mulai menangis, melihat hal itu Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega.

"Hei, uljima... oke aku akan tinggal tapi sebentar saja ya!" Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap gentle, namja sejati tidak akan membuat seorang yeoja menangis bukan?

"Hikss... Kyunie... aku merindukanmu" yeoja itu segera menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit gugup, tidak nyaman dan enak. Yah namanya juga namja sejati, merasakan dada wanita yang cukup besar menempel di dadanya sedikit -atau mungkin banyak- membuat dia merasa enak. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, entah dari mana dia mendapat definisi namja sejati seperti itu.

"Ehmm, hei uljima..." Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan yeoja itu, tapi pelukan itu justru makin erat.

"Ya! Ming jangan terlalu erat!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil memanggil nama gadis itu.

'Semoga aku tidak salah nama' batin Kyuhyun.

Ming mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau... apa kau sudah mengingat aku Kyunie? Ini aku... Bunny Ming"

Yeoja itu tampak sangat senang, melihat yeoja itu Kyuhyun tidak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

'Ck, bagaimana ini?' batin Kyuhyun frustrasi.

"A... Ah... Ming... ehm... bagaimana kalau kau ajak aku berkeliling? Sepertinya tempat ini indah hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun canggung.

"Ah, benar aku sampai lupa! Kajja" Ming menarik Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis menghias wajahnya.

Yeoja kelinci itu berjalan cepat -mungkin lebih tepat disebut berlari- sambil menarik Kyuhyun, di wajahnya yang masih sebuah senyum indah merekah. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mi... Ming... kau mau membawa aku ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung bercampur takut karena yeoja kelinci itu menarik tubuhnya makin jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku Kyunie" Ming menjawab dengan riang.

"Teman?" Kyuhyun mengulang kata yang yeoja itu katakan, dan Ming hanya mengangguk.

'Teman?' batin Kyuhyun.

'Apa yang dia maksud... hah?' Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Ming dengan kasar.

"Waeyo Kyunie?" Kyuhyun menatap yeoja kelinci itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh sang bunny.

'Te... teman? Berarti ada banyak makhluk seperti dia dong? Hiiiii' tanya Kyuhyun horor.

"A... Aku... ehm... aku ada urusan Ming hahaha" Kyuhyun dengan canggung berusaha menjauh dari yeoja aneh itu, Kyuhyun masih belum siap bertemu makhluk lain yang seperti Ming.

"Waeyo Kyu? Kau marah?" tanya Ming dengan suara parau dan mata yang mulai berair.

"A... Ani... a... a... ehmm... a... aku hanya belum siap bertemu dengan teman-temanmu hehe" jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

Ming yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun mengerjap polos, lalu senyum manis menghias wajahnya. Ming menarik kembali tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Kyunie... teman Ming baik kok!" ucap Ming riang, dengan segera yeoja itu kembali menarik Kyuhyun agar mengikuti dia.

'Mati aku!' batin Kyuhyun sambil menepuk keningnya pelan.

.

.

**'Sphynxw'**

.

.

"Nah sampai Kyu..."

'Glup'

Kyuhyun menelan ludah paksa saat melihat rumah kayu besar di depannya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Sungmin mengetuk pintu dengan riang dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ming..." pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun dapat melihat beberapa makhluk seperti Sungmin -setengah kelinci dan manusia- berdiri di depannya.

"Ming, ini siapa?" yang paling kecil bertanya.

"Ini Kyunie," jawab Ming riang.

"EHHH?" dalam sekejap semua menjadi ribut.

Kyuhyun hanya mematung tidak mengerti, lalu Ming menarik dia masuk ke dalam rumah kayu besar itu.

"Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!" ajak salah satu dari makhluk itu, sepertinya dia yang paling tua.

"A-ah tidak usah, aku tidak lapar kok!" Kyuhyun menolak, 'Aku tidak mau jadi makanan mereka' batin Kyuhyun panik.

"Tidak apa! Ini enak kok! Sama seperti makanan manusia hanya saja tidak ada daging," yang lain berucap.

Di dalam rumah itu ada sekitar enam makhluk atau ekor(?) termasuk Sungmin, "Eonni, Kyunie sangat suka roti! Berikan dia roti saja," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Ming, 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batin kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" sang eonni bertanya, "Cobalah ini Kyunie..." ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti.

Kyuhyun mengambil roti itu dengan ragu dan mulai memakannya sedikit, 'Enak...' batin Kyuhyun lalu Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan rasa takutnya lagi.

"Kyunie lihat!" Ming menunjuk salah satu burung kolibri yang terbang di atas mereka, setelah makan Ming langsung mengajak Kyuhyun ke atap rumahnya.

"Ming..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan sedangkan Ming hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Ming menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut, "Bukankah Kyunie sudah ingat?" tanya Ming bingung.

"Mianhe... sebenarnya aku tidak ingat apa pun," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Dulu... Kyunie sangat baik pada Ming, memberikan Ming makan, nama, dan Kyunie selalu bermain dengan Ming..." Ming memulai cerita.

"Tapi Kyunie pergi," lanjut Ming sambil menangis.

"Kyunie bilang akan membawa aku juga, tapi umma Kyunie tidak mengijinkan..." Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna kata-kata Ming.

'Membawa pulang tapi umma tidak mengijinkan?' batin Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat mengingat sesuatu, "Ming! Apa..."

'BRAK' kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong saat terdengar suara gaduh di bawah, "DI MANA MANUSIA ITU?" terdengar teriakan setelahnya.

"Kyunie! Kita harus pergi!" Ming menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya keluar dari rumah kayu itu dengan jalan rahasia.

"He-hei apa yang terjadi? Ada apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Ming berhenti berlari, gadis kelinci itu berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ke sini... aku yang membawamu ke sini karena aku ingin melihatmu lagi kyunie walau hanya sebentar," Ming menangis sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini pertemuan terakhir kita..." ucap Ming sedih.

"Sangsini Joayo," Ming menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun, mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun lalu menjatuhkan diri bersama Kyuhyun ke danau yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak, tubuhnya dan tubuh Ming makin jatuh ke dasar.

'Sesak,' batin Kyuhyun, dengan sisa tenaga Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Ming.

'Jika ini memang akhir, aku rela mengakhirinya dengan Ming...' batin Kyuhyun sebelum kesadarannya pudar.

.

.

**'Sphynxw'**

.

.

"Ya! Ireona! Ireona!" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar sebuah suara meski samar-samar, matanya membuka perlahan.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat cahaya lalu perlahan matanya menangkap sebuah wajah yang tampak panik, saat kesadarannya hampir pulih Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ada yang menciumnya untuk memberikan napas bantuan.

"Eungh..."

"Kau sudah sadar? Ah! Syukurlah..." Kyuhyun menatap wajah di depannya.

"MING!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Y-YA! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" orang itu langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ming! Aku sudah ingat semuanya! Nado, sangsini joayo!" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"MWO? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya orang itu jengkel, "Aku ini bukan Mingmu! Namaku Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Arraso?" orang itu -Lee Sungmin- berdecak kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung.

"Ah! Satu lagi, aku ini namja! Namja! Dan aku bukan gay!" lalu Sungmin benar-benar pergi sambil menggerutu.

'A-apa artinya ini? Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?' tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

'Tidak! Itu bukan mimpi!' batin Kyuhyun yakin.

"Namja itu..." Kyuhyun terdiam lalu tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingat aku dan mencintaiku lagi Ming," bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ah! Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang dan menyiapkan rencana untuk besok," ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ya! Bubar! Bubar! Apa kalian tidak lihat aku baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal pada orang-orang yang masih mengelilingi dia.

Hari itu Kyuhyun pulang sambil tersenyum, kejadian teraneh dalam hidupnya menjadi awal kisah cinta yang akan dia rajut dalam suka dan duka

.

.

'**Sphynxw'**

**Tale before You Sleep**

**Chap 1 –Kyu and Bunny Ming-**

.

.

**END**


End file.
